


Le Beau Buck sans Merci

by PaulAtreDeezNuts



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulAtreDeezNuts/pseuds/PaulAtreDeezNuts
Summary: look I don't even know I put steve and bucky in a victorian painting but, like, not well?





	Le Beau Buck sans Merci

**Author's Note:**

> Manip of Frank Dicksee's 1901 painting "La Belle Dame sans Merci"


End file.
